onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Nobody700/Chapter 739 predictions
Cover: Brook plays the violin with a frog. Page 1: Ussop: WE'RE GOING TO DIE! Leo: Ussoland made a flower out of no where! Even we can't do that! Ussop: Umm... Yeah! My power can create any flower I want. Leo: REALLY?! ONLY THE PRINCESS CAN DO THAT! Page 2: Guard 2: She's ranting again? Guard 1: Yeah, and it's a long one. ???: LET ME GO! DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?! Both guards: THE PRINCESS OF THE TONTATTA KINGDOM! Manshelly: IF YOU KNOW, THEN LET ME GO! Or... Get me something tasty. Page 3: Guard 2: Why is she so annoying? Guard 1: I know, the other dwarfs are just naive, but she is... Manshelly: I'M WAITING! CHOP CHOP! Guard 2: WE AREN'T GETTING IT! Manshelly: Jerks... If they only knew. I'm not just the princess of the dwarfs, but the most special, talented, beautiful, wonderful, amazing, extraordinary, and unarguably the greatest dwarf ever. But... I was arrogant. -Flashback- Leo: Wicca, what's wrong? Wicca: They... They kidnapped Rolo and Jeru! I escaped... But... Their gone! Page 4: Manshelly: Don't cry Wicca, they will be saved. I'm going after those idiots. Rampo: PRINCESS! I SHOULD GO WITH YOU! Manshelly: Please, I can handle Doflamingo with ease. Wicca: But... They call him a monster! Manshelly: They never met the greatest princess ever then. Doflamingo: Hmm... This Luffy boy... He seems to be rather interesting, 30 million. Not bad, for a first try. Page 5: Manshelly: Hello, Doflamingo, I am Manshelly, princess of the Tonatta kingdom. Doflamingo: Princess? Ahh, just what I need. I was planning to capture you... But with you here... Things are easy. Manshelly: Easy? It seems you don't understand the idea of what's going on. I will defeat you, and save those dwarfs you've been kidnapping. Doflamingo: Save? You think you could beat me? Don't be so arrogant. Manshelly: I should be saying that. Page 6: Manshelly: He's fast, faster then I imagined. But... I should be able to hit him if I find one piece of grass. Doflamingo: I knew an attack would happen, so I made this area painted on, to resemble grass. Never expected just one, and the princess, to attack this place. Now... Manshelly... We have you. Doflamingo: Someone who matches Pica in strength... Only I or Dimante could do that. Interesting... But that's the most you can do. Page 7: Doflamingo: Now... I have you... And the dwarfs full cooperation. -Flashback end- Manshelly: I... I was arrogant. If I had the others help, and planed better... We could have saved them. Manshelly: I... I just wanted to impress everyone! Ibusu: MY SHIP! Trebol: SHUT UP! Page 8: Trebol: No one tricks me! NO ONE! Trebol: Who are they? Sugar: Guards. Now, I want you to attack those dwarfs. Trebol: Okay. Page 9: Trebol: Who is next? Rampo: Everyone, behind me! Rampo: YOU FOOL! THESE ARE USELESS IN A BATTLE! Trebol: MY WEAKNESS! JOKING! Trebol: Anything that I touch with my body, becomes sticky, and that chain is for idiots like you. Rampo: No... I need to Sugar: Now... Page 10: Leo: RAMPO! Dwarfs: What happened? Ussop: Yeah, what's going on? Leo: I am... Certain that thing was a dwarf. Sugar must have made that dwarf a toy! Dwarf 1: How dare she possibly harm a dwarf! Dwarf 2: We will avenge you dwarf! Page 11: Trebol: These guys are annoying, I wouldn't hate to forget them. Sugar? Sugar: Just die you trashy old man... But okay. Leo: Everyone! Stay away from her! She's strong! Sugar: Hmm... A dwarf with a brain. I never met one before. Should I make you a bear? Leo: I prefer a bee! Page 12: Sugar: Okay. Ussop: HEY LITTLE GIRL! OVER HERE! Sugar: What? Ussop: OPEN WIDE! Page 13: Ussop: What do I do now? Leo: USSOPLAND! Ussop: What? Leo: Save us. Page 14: Trebol: No... I remember... Doflamingo: NOOOO! NOT NOW! JUST WHEN EVERYTHING WAS GOING ACCORDING TO THE PLAN! STRAW HAT! I WILL SOAK DRESSROSA IN YOUR BLOOD! Riku: What's wrong Doflamingo? Is the illusion dead? Doflamingo: SHUT UP! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOU! DRESSROSA WILL SURVIVE! Riku: You know... That's a lie. Page 15: Women 1: M...Morejo! MY HUSBAND! Kid 1: I... I have a mom! I WANT MY MOM BACK! Old man: My... My son... How could I forget my beautiful baby boy? Rebecca: D...Dad... Page 16: No... Your him?! ???: Yes. ???: Kabu, we won. Kabu: You... You don't look like Thunder solider... ???: My name is Kyros. I want you to know that. Page 17: Kyros: DOFLAMINGO! YOU HAVE KILLED MY COUNTRY, MY WIFES, MY FATHERS, AND MY DAUGHTERS IDENTITY FOR TOO LONG! I WILL NOW DESTROY YOU! Category:Blog posts